Summer Lovin'
by WildCard0531
Summary: Based on a comment Dragon Slaer made on Tastypotato217's fanfic, "South Park high School." All Stan wants is a nice afternoon, just him and his private spring. But when he catches Wendy and her friends swimming in it one day without his knowing, they apologize to him in the best possible way. Rated M for a reason, characters are 17-18 years of age.


Summer Lovin'

"Ah, this is the life," Said 17 year old Stan Marsh as he floats on top of the water of the secret natural spring he found whilst hiking with his friend Kyle one month prior. Stan remembered that sunny May day very well…

* * *

His mother insisted that Stan go outside instead of playing video games all day just to go out and get some fresh air. Begrudgingly, Stan called up Kyle to see if he wanted to go hiking to which he agreed.

As the two best friends hiked, Stan realized that it wasn't too bad being outside. He'd dare even say that the forest surrounding him was serene and calming.

When Kyle said he needed to take a bathroom break, Stan took it upon himself to explore the forest a little bit more, telling Kyle that he wouldn't venture off too far. Stan walked until he tripped over an exposed tree root, causing him to scrape his knee. Stan knew he had to clean his cut, and he had some bandages in his backpack. Now he just needed to find some water, unfortunately Kyle was in possession of the duo's food and water while Stan possessed the other essentials.

Lucky for Stan, however, he fell not to far from the aforementioned natural spring. The spring was rather large and wide, and the water was the cleanest he had ever seen. The water was so clear, Stan could see his reflection perfectly. There were no waves in the spring so the water looked like a sheet of glass. Stan had never seen such a beautiful sight. As he cleaned his cut, Stan knew he had to not only remember where this spring was so he could return to it and swim around should the spirit move him, but also keep it a secret so no one else tarnishes the wonderful sight that laid before him.

* * *

One month after that and Stan's spring was still a secret that never left his lips. To his knowledge nobody else came to the spring, and he intended to keep it that way. Whenever Stan didn't have his summer job or his girlfriend Wendy among other responsibilities to worry about, he'd come running here to cool off, swim, and relax with his thoughts. Sometimes he'd even cancel dates with Wendy just so he could have some alone time in his spring.

"This totally beats the hell out of any video game I've played." Stan said, eyes closed. He opened his eyes to see that the sun was starting to go down. "Uh oh!" Stan said, "I have to get home before my folks worry about me." Stan said as he ran out of the spring to dry off and change. Once Stan changed back into his street clothes and packed away his swim trunks and towel, he hurried off back home, his secret still kept to himself…or so he thought.

Little did Stan know, as he was having fun in the spring, he was being watched by none other than Wendy's best friend, Bebe Stevens.

After Stan had canceled one date too many on Wendy, she ordered Bebe to follow him to see what he was up to. Bebe followed Stan all the way to the spring and hid up in one of the surrounding trees. When she saw Stan leave, that was when the blonde teen came out of hiding.

"So this is what Stan does when he cancels his dates with Wendy." Bebe said, observing the spring, "Can't say I don't blame him. This spring might just be the prettiest thing I've ever seen...well, other than myself of course."

Bebe looked into the water, it was practically calling her name, telling her to jump right in and swim for an hour or two. She shook her head to snap herself out of the trance. That was when she thought of something. Bebe rushed back home and went straight to her room. She shut the door and immediately dialed up Wendy.

"Hello?" Wendy answered,

"Wendy, I think I've figured out why Stan keeps blowing you off." Bebe began, "Apparently he has this secret natural spring deep in the forest that he goes to be alone."

"A secret spring?" Wendy asked, "Why would he want to keep it a secret?"

"Trust me, by taking one good look at it, it's not hard to see why he would." Bebe said, "But you do have a point, something like this deserves to be known."

"What do you think we should do?" Wendy asks.

"Is Stan working tomorrow?" Bebe asked.

"Yeah," Wendy answered.

"There we go." Bebe answered, "Tomorrow you, me, and a few of our other friends head up to that spring. We're going to use it without Stan's knowledge. We'll make a day out of it, pack lunches or whatever. So long as we remove any and all evidence that we were there, Stan will be none the wiser."

"Using Stan's private spring without his knowing, eh?" Wendy asked, "I like it."

"Great, let's call up some of our friends right now and let them know what's going on." Bebe said.

"Sounds good," Wendy said.

With that, a plan is born.

* * *

The following morning, Bebe led Wendy, Red, Heidi, Annie, and Millie into the forest where she found Stan's secret spring. The six girls were starting to sweat from the sun's heat. They all picked a good time to look for the spring.

"How much farther, Bebe?" Red asked her blonde friend.

"It's just past this clearing." Bebe said.

"I hope this spring is as beautiful as you say it is, Bebe." Wendy said.

"Trust me, it is." Bebe said.

"I just hope we get there before we all die of heat stroke." Heidi said wiping the sweat from her brow.

"We're here!" Bebe said joyfully, "Welcome to Stan's secret spring."

The other five girls looked at the spring in amazement.

"Whoa, I can see why Stan would want to keep this place a secret." Millie said.

"Anyone in the right mind would, Mills." Annie said

"I almost feel bad for using this spring with my Stanny being none the wiser." Wendy said.

"Hey, he should've spread the wealth." Bebe said.

"That's why I said, I _almost_ feel bad." Wendy said causing her five friends to laugh.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Bebe asked, "Let's get to swimming!"

"Oh, I hear that." Millie said as she, Wendy, Heidi, Red, and Annie strip out of their street clothes to reveal their swimsuits underneath. However, what really caught the five teen girls off guard was when Bebe undressed. When she stripped out of her clothes…they found her in the buff.

"Well, looks like somebody forgot their swimsuit." Heidi said jokingly.

"I didn't forget." Bebe said, "I chose not to wear one."

"Uh…why?" Wendy asked.

"For one thing, it's too freaking hot out to be wearing anything but your birthday gear." Bebe began, "Second, the water feels better when you're naked. Why don't you five give it a try and see what I mean."

"Let's do it!" Heidi said excitedly.

"I'm game." Millie said.

"Sure, I'm adventurous." Annie said.

"Yeah, what the hell." Red said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh well, if you can't beat them, join them." Wendy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

The five girls shed their swimsuits as well, rendering all six of them naked. Without anything covering their precious and clean-shaven lady parts, they jump right into the spring and start having fun.

"The water feels so good!" Annie said

"Say, you're right, Bebe." Red said, "The water really does feel better naked."

"You see?" Bebe said, "Would I ever steer you guys wrong?"

The six girls had the times of their lives swimming around in the buff. They swam, splashed, joked, and gossiped about events that were going on in their lives. About an hour since the six girls started their skinny-dipping session was when they heard something.

"Hey, do you guys hear something?" Wendy asked, causing the other five girls to stop frolicking about and listen up. What the six teens heard was the sound of footsteps coming towards the spring.

"Shit!" Bebe said, "Someone's coming!"

"What do we do!?" Millie panicked, not wanting anyone else to see her and her friends in their more 'primal state'.

"Quick!" Wendy said, "Hide yourselves in the water so only your heads are showing"

The six teen girls lowered their bodies into the water so only their heads were showing, just like what Wendy said they should do. All they could do now was wait until whatever it was that was coming up showed itself. When the source of the footsteps appeared…it was Stan! Stan was highly surprised when he saw his girlfriend and five best friends using his secret spring.

"That's weird," Stan thought, "How did Wendy and her friends know about my spring?"

"Hey, babe." Wendy said embarrassed.

"Hey…" Stan said confused, "Having yourselves a little swim?"

"Yeah…I suppose we are." Wendy said.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"I thought Wendy said you had to work." Bebe said.

"I asked for the day off." Stan answered.

"You seem bothered about something Stan," Red said teasingly, having sensed his confusion, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just wondering how you girls found my secret spring?" Stan said.

"Guilty!" Bebe said raising her hand out of the water.

"What do you mean when you say, 'guilty'?" Stan asked.

"After skipping out on one date too many, I had Bebe follow you around, Stan." Wendy explained.

"You hired Bebe to stalk me?" Stan said shocked, "Well that's just wrong."

It was at this moment when Stan finally wanted to acknowledge the fact that only the girl's heads are showing. It was also at this moment when Stan took a glance at the piles of clothes and swimsuits laying next to him. Having an idea as to why the girls are acting 'so shy,' Stan decided to ask: "So, why are you girls only showing your heads?"

"Should we tell him, Wendy?" Heidi asked.

Smirking slyly, Wendy said, "How about we just show him instead."

"Good call." Millie said with a nod.

All together, the six girls swam over to the spring's shore and revealed their naked bodies to Stan. All Stan had to do was take one look at the six teens clean shaven pussies and breasts that range anywhere from C to E cup for his jaw to drop, his eyes to boggle, and his heart to pound out of his chest. The six girls giggled at Stan's reaction.

His reaction isn't the only thing that caught their attention, for they also noticed something moving down in his pelvic region. It was getting longer with each eyeful Stan caught of the girls.

"It looks like we woke up Stan's little friend." Annie said.

Wendy then thought of an idea. "Hey, girls, come here for a second."

Wendy and her five friends huddled together and were whispering something. Stan was trying his hardest to eavesdrop on their conversation, but couldn't…mostly because of the eye candy that was right in front of him. Eventually, the six girls turned around to face Stan.

"Stanny," Wendy began, "We're very sorry we used your spring without asking, and me and the girls were just talking to see how we can make it up to you. So, seeing as the seven of us are all alone, and your little friend has come out to play…would you like to take us.

That last bit caught Stan completely off guard. "Wait, take us as in…"

"Having your way with Wendy and the rest of us? Yeah, that's exactly what she means." Red said.

Stan's cock got even harder at the thought of making love to not just Wendy, but her five, equally beautiful friends too. He knew that the five of them weren't dating anyone so he didn't have to worry about anything in that regard. What he was worried about is how Wendy is just okay with something like this.

"W-Wendy…are you sure you're okay with this?" Stan asked blushing.

"Of course," Wendy said, "All six of us used this spring without asking, so all six of us need to make it up to you."

"That's right," Bebe said with a lustful look in her eyes, "So come on, Stan, show us that thick, juicy cock of yours."

Stan didn't need any more encouragement than that. Slowly and seductively, Stan slipped off his T-Shirt, showing his muscular figure that he gained from playing football for the high school football team. That was followed by his shoes and socks, and finally his pants and underwear. Upon removing his boxers, Stan's 9-inch cock sprung free to take in the warm summer air. The sight of Stan's manhood was enough to make all six girls blush and stare lustfully.

"Now that's what I call a cock." Red said, licking her lips.

"No kidding." Heidi said.

"Wendy…you have no idea how lucky you are to have Stan in your life." Annie said.

"Believe me, I know." Wendy said.

"So hot…I want it in my mouth." Bebe said rubbing her pussy.

"We are going to work that bad boy hard." Millie said smiling and rubbing her hands together.

"Hold on one second" Wendy said as she went over to her backpack and unfolded a large beach blanket for the seven of them to rest on. Wendy kneeled on the blanked and patted her thigh, "Come and rest your head, Stan."

Stan went over to Wendy and rested his head on her lap, allowing her to lovingly stroke his hair. When Stan got comfortable, that was when the other five girls went over and joined the couple. Red and Annie went to Stan's sides, Millie and Heidi went to Stan's legs, leaving Bebe with Stan's precious 9-incher.

"Is this foreplay?" Stan asked.

Wendy put a finger over Stan's lips, "No talking, Stanny." She said warmly, "You just lay here and let me and the girls take care of everything."

Wendy looked over at her five friends who have taken their respective positions. "Are you all ready?"

"Yes." They answered.

"Let's begin." Wendy said.

As the foreplay began, Millie and Heidi started to run their hands up and down and kiss Stan's legs while Annie and Red started to run their hands up and down and kiss Stan's strong, muscular arms and torso. As that was going on, Bebe took her breasts and wrapped them around Stan's cock while simultaneously licking and sucking on the head.

The girls listened to Stan's moans of ecstasy as he was thoroughly enjoying the treatment he was receiving. He was in heaven resting in his girlfriend's lap while every inch of his body got played with.

"How are you enjoying this, baby?" Wendy cooed.

"Oh God…this feels…amazing." Stan moaned.

Wendy continued to stroke Stan's hair as Red, Annie, Millie, and Heidi all placed loving kisses all over his body, while Bebe's moves her large breasts up and down the entirety of his length, taking occasional breaks to kiss, lick, and suck it. Stan was still moaning like crazy. The faster Bebe bounced her breasts around his cock, and the harder she sucked, the louder Stan's moans became, and the closer he got to orgasm.

"G-Girls" Stan moaned, "I…I'm gonna…I'm gonna!"

Knowing what Stan was about to do, the other five girls moves over to where Bebe was and got up close and personal with his dick. Good thing to, because right when they did…

"_Fuck!" _Stan cried.

Stan's love juices erupted from his cock like a volcano and landed on the six girls faces. They didn't seem to mind the mess as they just wiped off the warm white fluid with their hands and licked them clean.

"Hmm, not bad." Annie said having licked her hand clean.

Stan was panting as he looked over at the six girls. "That was so awesome." He said.

"It's not over yet, sweetie." Wendy said.

"Yeah, you and your little friend still have us to satisfy." Red said.

"Why don't you go ahead and pick who you want first while I grab some condoms." Wendy said as she went to grab some condoms from her backpack.

It was at this point, Stan felt like a kid in a candy store. He wasn't sure which girl to pick to start his sex marathon. After much consideration, Stan made his decision. He raised a pointer finger in the air and pointed at…

"Heidi, I choose you!" Stan said.

"Okay, let's do this!" Heidi said excitedly. Wendy came back with a bundle of condoms and gave one to Heidi so she could put one on Stan. Wendy, Bebe, Red, Annie, and Millie then gave the other two some space on the beach blanket.

"I hope it's okay with you, Stan," Heidi said as she lays Stan down and gets on top of him, "But I prefer to lead."

"Whatever you want, Heidi." Stan said as Heidi put the condom on Stan's dick.

Heidi was now straddling Stan as she took his cock in her hands. She rubbed it up and down her slit. Stan could tell how wet she became just by doing that, and he wanted more of it.

"Here we go." Heidi said with a wink as she lowered herself down on Stan's cock, her pussy enveloping most of his 9 inches. The two of them gasped as the penetration occurred. After a few seconds, Heidi started to gently ride Stan. This was the cowgirl position.

"Cowgirl, nice." Bebe said with a nod.

"Ride 'em, Heidi!" Millie joked.

"Mills, I love you, but don't ruin this moment." Red said.

Heidi was moaning heavily as she was bouncing up and down on Stan's cock. Stan himself was holding Heidi's petite waist and watching as her C cups were bouncing in sync with her movements. Stan did what any man would do in this situation and moved his hands so they were cupping Heidi's boobs. He started to gently massage them and even pinch the nipples.

"Oh hell yeah, Stan, that feels amazing!" Heidi screamed.

"Glad you like it." Stan said with a smirk.

"Twist them…please." Heidi begged.

Stan gently pulled and twisted her nipples, resulting in Heidi letting out a deafening moan. Heidi sped up her movements as she inched closer and closer to her climax.

"Oh God, Stan!" Heidi moaned, "You feel so amazing!"

"Same to you, Heidi." Stan said while still playing with her chest.

Heidi was rapidly riding Stan like there was no tomorrow, and it wasn't long before she shuddered in pure orgasmic bliss.

"_Oooooooohhhhhh!"_

Heidi looked up to the sky, eyes rolled to the back of her head and tongue lolling out of the side of her mouth. Stan felt Heidi's love juices soak his latex-wrapped dick, and that in turn caused him to erupt a second time. When she was done, Heidi rolled off of Stan and lackadaisically walked over to her five friends.

"Best. Orgasm. Ever." Heidi said as she joined the others.

Stan sat up as he prepared to make his next choice. "That's one down." He said, "And I still have plenty of energy to burn. Who wants to be next?"

"It's your choice, Stanny." Wendy said.

Stan was forced to make yet another hard decision on who he should bone next. It took a shorter amount of time to pick than before as Stan pointed at…

"Millie, how about you?" Stan said pointing at the strawberry blonde.

Millie blushed, happy that she's the next one for Stan to lay with. She heads over to the beach blanket where Stan is, and she replaces Stan's used condom with a fresh new one.

"Tell you what," Millie said, "You let Heidi lead last time, how about I let you take charge now. Pick a position you want me in and I'll be more than happy to oblige."

"Okay," Stan began, "How do you feel about doggystyle?"

"I'm down." Millie said as she got down on all fours, her voluptuous ass facing Stan's direction.

"You like what you see?" Millie giggled as she teasingly shook her behind, enticing Stan to come over and give her what she wants. Wanting to tease her, Stan dragged the tip of his cock up and down her slit. Suffice it to say, Millie's not having any of it.

"Quit your teasing…and just fuck me!" Millie demanded.

Stan always knew Millie to be a quiet girl who rarely ever swore. But hearing her curse right then and there, it somehow turned him on even more and inspired him to satisfy her needs.

Grabbing onto Millie's waist, Stan enters her pussy from behind and begins to pound himself into her. Millie felt even tighter than Heidi. Stan was hoping and praying he wouldn't blow his load too soon.

Millie herself was loving every moment of her sex session. She moaned with every single thrust Stan made, and she shuddered in pleasure every time he hit her G-Spot.

"Ah! Fuck! God, fuck yes!" Millie screamed, "Fuck me, Stan! You're so fucking amazing!"

Millie's five friends just watched as Millie had the time of her life. They too were surprised by the amount of F-Bombs she's dropping.

"Millie has quite the mouth on her doesn't she?" Heidi asked.

"It's Stan, I'd be more surprised if she wasn't this vocal." Wendy explained, "Believe me when I say that he's had _a lot _of practice."

"You lucky, lucky girl." Annie said with an envious tone in her voice.

Meanwhile, Stan was thrusting into Millie wildly. He was fucking her so hard that the seven teens present could hear the sound of his balls slamming into her labia. At this point, Stan started to feel a little frisky and move his hands from Millie's waist to her ass, which he started to grope and squeeze.

"I won't break, Stan." Millie said, turning her head back to face Stan with a lustful look in her eyes, "Spank me."

Stan did as he was told and he started to spank Millie's hot ass, causing her to moan louder than before.

"Yeah, you like this don't you, you naughty girl." Stan lustfully said.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Millie screamed, "Don't you dare fucking stop!"

With all of the pleasure and stimulation she was receiving, Millie was well on her way to achieving her ultimate orgasm. She started to rapidly rub her clit in an attempt to make her climax even more intense than it was already becoming. Stan spanked Millie's ass so much that it went from her regular skin complexion to a light pink to a bright red all while fucking her with everything he has. Eventually…

"I'M CUMMING!" Stan and Millie both moaned.

They both released at the same time, Stan shooting his biggest load so far in his condom and Millie squirting out her own love juices. Between the spanking, the rapid thrusting, her massaging her own clit, and the pulsating of Stan's cock inside her, Millie definitely had the biggest orgasm of her life. Her juices dripped from her pussy and onto the blanket underneath when Stan finally pulled out and took the condom off. Millie slumped forward onto the blanket, panting heavily.

"Did you have fun, Mills?" Bebe asked her exhausted friend.

"Hell…yeah!." Millie said as she got up and walked over to her other five friends. Stan fucked her so hard that her legs were wobbling with each step she took.

"Next?" Stan asked.

"Me!" Annie and Red both said in unison. The two girls then looked at each other confused.

"Sorry, Annie, but I want him first." Red said.

"No way, it's my turn!" Annie whined.

"Look, I'll go first, then you." Red said.

"You already had your cherry busted at Clyde's party last year." Annie said, "I'm still a virgin, let me have this!"

"That's just it." Red explained, "A virgin like you won't even know what to do. Leave something like this to the pros. You just watch and learn."

"Oh give me a break!" Annie said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Girls, girls, settle down." Stan said wanting to keep the peace, "You know what they say, 'sharing is caring.' Why don't you and me have a threesome."

The thought never crossed the two horny girls' minds. They just looked at each other then back at Stan and said, "Sure."

"Perfect," Stan said as he laid on his back, "Just decide which one of you will get eaten out and which one will sheath my flesh sword."

Red turned to Annie and asked, "Can I please have his cock first?"

Annie sighed and said, "Very well," causing Red to smile and clap her hands giddily. Red placed her condom on Stan's dick as she and Annie faced each other and took their places on his dick and face respectively.

"Oh yes!" Red moaned as she lowered herself onto Stan's dick and started to grind and bounce on it.

Annie lowered her pussy onto Stan's mouth, and he immediately begins licking the slit and sliding his tongue in and out of it. "Oh, Stan," Annie moaned, "Your tongue feels so nice." Stan placed his hands on Annie's ass to massage it in response to that.

Annie looked over at her red-haired friend. "How's his cock?" She asks.

"Much bigger and better than Clyde's, I'll say that much." Red said, referring to her one night stand at Clyde's party last year.

This process continued for a while: Red would bounce up and down Stan's rod with Annie watching intently as Stan's tongue further probes her pussy. Red looked into the eyes of her friend and saw a tinge of jealousy and need for Stan's dick. She started to feel a little bad for her. Even though she was enjoying herself, she decided to cut Annie a break and ask, "Hey Ann, do you want to switch places."

"Of course," Annie said.

"You girls want to switch places?" Stan asked. Red and Annie nodded in reply. "Okay," Stan said, "Switch up."

The two girls switched places. Without wasting anymore time, Red lowered her pussy onto Stan's mouth while Annie, slowly and carefully, lowered herself onto his cock. At first it hurt a little, given she's a virgin, but after moving it around inside her pussy, she was quickly able to get used to this new feeling. Waves of pleasure travelled up and down the blonde girl's spine as she started to ride Stan, causing him to moan wantonly while he eats out Red's wonderful pussy. Red herself was in heaven feeling the slimy organ explore every inch of her moist love hole. Red looked over at Annie, who was really starting to enjoy herself.

"H-Hey, Annie?" Red asked causing the blonde to look in her direction, "Stan's cock is really some-MPH!"

Out of nowhere, Annie just started to make out with Red, shoving her tongue down her throat. The red head was caught completely off guard by his sudden display of affection. She wasn't sure what to do about this…so she just kissed Annie back just as passionately.

When the two girls started kissing, Annie notably eased up on Stan's dick. Stan looked up at them in response and said, "How about you girls continue your little love fest. I'll take it from here."

With that, Stan grabbed a hold of Red's voluptuous ass and continued to eat her pussy out while he bucked his hips upwards into Annie's pussy. As Stan worked towards giving the two girls on top of him a great orgasm, Red and Annie just continued their steamy game of tonsil hockey as they held each other and groped each other's boobs. All three of them were moaning wantonly as they engaged in each other's respective act.

The three teens were so close to climaxing. With Stan's dick wrapped in a condom, neither of them felt the need to warn each other. Instead they just kept at whatever they were doing and let things happen naturally.

Red came first, her love juices squirting out all over Stan's face, while Stan himself shoots yet another load inside the condom. Finally, Annie moaned into Red's mouth as she came and sprayed her love juices all over Stan's crotch. When it was all over, Annie and Red released their kiss, a small strand of saliva still connecting their tongues.

"Sorry for kissing you there, Red," Annie said feeling a little embarrassed, "I don't know what came over me."

"Don't worry about it," Red said, "To be honest it was…kind of hot."

"The whole thing was hot." Heidi said as the red-head and blonde rejoined their friends.

"Four down and two to go." Stan said discarding the third condom. "Bebe, would you like to be my penultimate bang?"

"Yes!" Bebe said excitedly as she joined Stan on the blanket, "About time it was my turn."

"Saving the best for last, eh, babe?" Wendy asked.

"Of course." Stan said as Bebe put her condom on Stan.

"So Stan," Bebe asked, "Have you ever heard of the Lotus position?"

"I've heard of it, but never actually done it." Stan explained.

"Here then, allow me to show you what you've been missing." Bebe said as she sat in Stan's lap and wrapped her arms and legs around him allowing his cock to slide right into her pussy with ease.

"Hold me," Bebe said. Stan wrapped his arms around her. "Doesn't this feel nice?" Bebe asked with a lustful expression, "You and me embracing while you're cock is stuffed inside my warm and cozy pussy?"

"The skin-on-skin contact is turning me on a lot, I'll give you that." Stan said with a blush.

"Allow me to turn you on even more then." Bebe said as she started to hump Stan.

Stan closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure at Bebe's movements. It was clear that this wasn't her first time doing it in Lotus position, let alone her first time in general.

"You're so cute when you moan, Stan." Bebe purred.

"Oh, Bebe!" Stan moaned.

"I especially love it when you moan my name." Bebe said. "Do it again."

"Bebe!" Stan moaned louder.

Stan's lustful moans only served to stroke Bebe's ego and enticed her to keep up the good work. But still, she felt that Stan should give her something in return. She stopped holding Stan causing him to open his eyes slightly at what's happening.

"Wha-What's wrong?" Stan asked.

"I just want to know what you think of these." Bebe said as she showed Stan her voluptuous E-Cup breasts. All Stan could do was stare at them with a glazed look on his eyes. "I can tell you like them," Bebe moaned, "It would really turn me on if you played with them."

"Say no more." Stan said as he started to massage and squeeze Bebe's chest.

"Aw, yeah!" Bebe purred, "Just like that."

Bebe's moans enticed Stan to grope harder, but that wasn't good enough for her. She needed something more.

"Your hands are something else, Stan," Bebe began, "But what can that mouth of yours do?"

Knowing where Bebe was going with this, Stan just smirked and said, "Why don't I show you?"

Stan engulfed Bebe's left nipple in his mouth and immediately started sucking on it. As he vigorously suckled on one of Bebe's boobs, Stan was groping and pinching the nipple of the other, all while the two of them were still fucking each other like bunny rabbits

"Mmm, hell yeah! This is more like it!" Bebe moaned, absolutely in love with the treatment her breasts are receiving.

Stan had gone from just sucking on the breast to gently scraping his teeth against it, making Bebe moan out blissfully. Wanting to keep her satisfied, Stan switched breasts, now suckling and nibbling on the right one and groping the left one. Bebe started to buck her hips faster and faster against Stan's heavenly cock and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"St-Stan…" Bebe squeaked out, "I can't…hold on…anymore."

"It's fine," Stan purred as he started to nuzzle his face against Bebe's boobs, "I'm getting close too."

Now Stan was bucking his hips inside Bebe, trying to match the speed of her own humping. It wasn't long before the two of them let out a loud love cry as yet another load got shot into a condom, and another horny teen lets her love juices squirt all over her partner's crotch.

Bebe got off of Stan when she finished her orgasm and sat down on the blanket. "Stan, you are fucking incredible!" She panted.

"Good to know I satisfied you, Bebe." Stan said as he discarded yet another condom. It was then that he looked straight at Wendy with that lustful look in his eyes and that sexy smirk that she had familiarized herself with.

"Okay, Wendy, your turn." Stan said with a beckoning finger.

Wendy could not have gotten on the blanket with Stan fast enough. She slipped her condom on his strong cock. However, before anything else happened, Wendy looked at her boyfriend and asked: "You know, Stan, you just blew five loads in a row. Are you sure you're not tired?"

"Are you kidding, babe?" Stan asked, "I've got energy to burn!"

"That's what I like to hear." Wendy said as she laid down on her back, arms and legs wide open, "Now take me!"

"Gladly!" Stan said as he got on top of his girlfriend in the missionary position. He slid his cock inside Wendy, who moaned at the feeling of being penetrated. This definitely wasn't Wendy's first time with Stan, but every time they'd make love, it'd certainly feel like it. Wendy wrapped her arms and legs around Stan as he started to vigorously pound himself into his girlfriend.

"Oh, Stan," Wendy moaned, "You just feel better and better every time we do this."

"Right back at ya!" Stan said as he started to adorn Wendy's face and lips with lots of sweet kisses, causing her to giggle. Stan wanted to work his way to her boobs so he could give them attention while he thrusted so he started to work his way down, leaving loads of kisses on Wendy's neck, even giving her a hickey.

At long last, Stan reaches Wendy's Double C cups. They weren't too big or too small. To Stan, Double C is the size for him. Of course, Stan started just by simply kissing the breasts before moving on to suckle and nibble on the nipples. As Stan worked, Wendy purred lustfully at the feeling this treatment was giving her. On top of that, he was hitting her G-Spot with such speed and ferocity she had no choice but to let out the occasional mewl of pleasure.

"Stan…you're so good…you're always good." Wendy purred as she dug her nails into Stan's shoulders. Stan let out a groan of pleasure and pain, but he still kept up his thrusting and nipple sucking.

"You know, Stan, my shoulders are quite the erogenous zone too." Wendy said, "Why don't you try biting them?"

"As you wish, my love goddess." Stan said as he started to kiss and gently nibble on Wendy's broad shoulders.

"Mmm, yeah, that's the stuff." Wendy said. "Keep going, baby, I'm getting so close."

Hearing that only made Stan go up to full speed with his thrusting, which in turn caused Wendy to dig into his shoulders even harder; hard enough to draw a small amount of blood.

"Don't stop, Stanny!" Wendy moaned. "Kiss me!"

Stan kissed Wendy deeply, their tongues being shoved down each other's throats. Stan was fucking his girl as fast as he could, him too drawing close to his final orgasm. With one big final thrust, Stan and Wendy both came hard, still engaged in their hot French kiss. Wendy practically melted in her boyfriend's arms as her love juices gushed out of her. Stan, once again, shot a heavy load into his condom.

When it was all over, Stan pulled out of Wendy and rolled to her side. The two lovers were panting heavily. They then turned to face each other, a loving smile on each other's faces.

"I think you gave me my best orgasm yet, sweetie." Wendy purred. "You just get better and better each time we fuck."

"Good to know I satisfy you so much, darling." Stan said as he cuddled close to his girlfriend. "Come here, you."

As Stan and Wendy cuddled, Bebe, Red, Heidi, Millie, and Annie quietly walked over to them.

"How about spreading some of that love?" Bebe asked.

"What do you think, Stan?" Wendy asked, "Can they join in on our love fest?"

"Sure." Stan said with a smile and a nod. The five girls joined the two. Stan was now surrounded by six girls who just wanted nothing more than to hold and nuzzle him as a reward for giving them the most pleasurable experience of their lives.

The seven teens stayed in their cuddle puddle for quite a while. When they all felt like they had their fill of snuggles was when Stan suggested: "You know, we've still got a lot of daylight left. How about the lot of us go swimming?"

"Yeah!" All six girls said in agreement.

The seven teenagers then went skinny dipping into the spring and had one hell of a good time to boot. By the end of the day, Stan and the girls dried off, got back into their clothes, agreed to keep the spring a secret between each other, and then they went their separate ways back to their respective homes, agreeing to meet at the spring again the next time Stan had a day off. As Stan walked back to his home by his lonesome, feeling like a new man, he had a big smile on his face.

"This is going to be the best summer ever." Stan said happily to himself as he walked into his house and closed the door behind him.

**END**

* * *

'**Sup, guys. It's been a while…again. I guess I should explain where I've been considering I haven't updated South Park Warzone Collection since May and now it's almost Thanksgiving at the time of writing this. **

**Well, June-August basically had me either looking for a summer job to earn some extra cash or marathoning through the Pokemon games in preparation for Sword and Shield (Which is pretty good IMO)**

**Then late August had me going back to college for the Fall Semester, where I'm juggling six courses (Anyone who has ever juggled six courses knows how busy that can be). Furthermore, in early September, my laptop broke and is still being worked on. I managed to get some of my other fanfiction files on USB but haven't really had the chance to work on them since, once again, juggling six courses can be a bitch and a half to deal with. **

**Anyway, hopefully by mid-December I'll get my laptop fixed and I can get back to work on South Park Warzone Collection. Furthermore, there's the matter of Sir Justice and South Park Saints Season 2, A.K.A South Park Saints Unlimited. Once I get to a certain point in SPWC, that's when production for episodes of SPSU will begin. **

**On the subject of upcoming projects, I'm having ideas for two upcoming projects (When I get a chance to work on them, I don't know). So here they are now:**

**1: Total Pokefusion University: Inspired by Misdreavous525/Mismagius525 000. Not sure how many of you remember this youtuber, but he made his own take on the Total Drama series back in the late 2000s/early 2010s. In his take, the couples wound up having kids which were pokemon fusions (Ex: Ursaring plus Girafarig equals Ursafarig). I see some potential for something awesome here and want to make something out of it. Look up Mismagius525 000 on Youtube to see some of the hybrids he made. **

**2: Untitled Pokemon Adventure Fanfic: Back in 2015, I posted Pokemon Magnorm Region…I pity the few poor innocent souls that had the misfortune of reading that mess of a fanfiction. Well, it's 2019, Sword and Shield just came out, why not try and get back up on that horse and make a fanfiction about a Pokemon trainer ready to embark on his journey through whatever region I come up with in my crazy head. **

**So, that's where I've been and that's what I'm trying to do. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this rather steamy fanfiction, have a pleasant day/afternoon/night, and have a happy Thanksgiving. **


End file.
